


Three

by pirategirljack



Series: Weekly Fic Project 2017 [12]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Mostly Dialog, Multi, OT3, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday - Freeform, solve it with poly, weekly fic project 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: Wynonna has some things to say about unnecessary love triangles.





	Three

Dolls watched Doc smoking outside in the wreckage of what had been their offices. “Go. Go to him.”

“Dolls.”

“No, it's fine. Go on. Go. He loves you and you obviously care about him.”

“I'm not choosing between you. That's not how this is gonna work.”

“It's not going to work at all.”

She tries for a self-deprecating smile. “So just like all my other relationships then.”

“Earp. I'm your boss. Also a monster. This isn't a relationship.”

“Did you tell that to your face? When it was all mushed up against mine at the party?”

“That was…”

“I swear to god, if you say it was a mistake, that I was a mistake--”

“No. No, I wouldn't say that.”

“Then what?”

“It's okay. Really.”

“Stop that.”

“What?”

“Stabbing yourself in the chest and using me as the knife. Your goddamn martyr complex is unreal.”

“It can't work, Wynonna.”

Wounded now. She folds her arms across her chest, trying not to think about hitting him. Or shooting him. “Anything can work. If you try.”

“...and what does Doc say about this?”

“He’ll say nothing if he knows what's good for him.”

“Not really his strong suit.”

“Neither is being reasonable or denying his--heart.”

“Yeah. I get that about him.”

Boots at the doorway, the smell of sweet tobacco and whiskey. “I do believe you two are talking about me behind my back.”

“Speak of the devil.”

“Well now, I may be something adjacent, but the devil himself I am not. Though I do have his charm.”

“Dolls is gonna stop trying to push me into your waiting arms.”

His smile goes tight. Wary. “Is he.”

“And he's going to stop trying to make my choices for me.”

“Ah.”

“Because I choose both of you.”

That's the look she wanted: surprised and pleased. “Is that...a thing in this day and age?”

“Not exactly…”

“Too much for your delicate old time sensibilities, Holliday?”

“Quote the opposite. I'm impressed at your fortitude and open mindedness in this matter of the heart. Or hearts, as it were. Our Wynonna, I knew all along that she would do exactly as she chose.”

“Our Wynonna.”

“Yeah. Your Wynonna. Both of you. My boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Wynonna Earp fic! I haven't shipped an OT3 this hard since Leverage.
> 
> It's part of my Weekly Fic Project, which is not really weekly at this point, but that I'm still trying to hit 52 stories by the end of the year!


End file.
